


Memory

by graces101



Series: Sterek A-Z [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Good Boyfriend Derek Hale, M/M, Memory, Sterek A-Z, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles has a bad memory, derek is understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Stiles has a really bad memory





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek A-Z  
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

“Stiles!” Derek shouts, stomping into the house

“What?” Stiles asks innocently

“The party”

“Oh shit, I forgot”

Derek loves Stiles, with all of his heart but he has the worst memory in the world. His keys, his phone, dates, even his own birthday!

“Stiles” Derek sighed

“I’m sorry” Stiles looked incredibly guilty. He hates how much his memory disappoints people.

Derek knows that Stiles doesn’t do it on purpose. He takes Stiles’ phone.

“There. I put dinner with your dad tomorrow in your calendar, it will remind you an hour before”

Stiles beams “I love you”

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are encouraged ;)
> 
> Next: Newspaper


End file.
